Love At First Bite
by BetterThanRealityFF
Summary: Elina Snow is Ned Stark's bastard daughter who accompanies him to Kings Landing. Among all the drama, and a potential betrothal, she finds that she might be falling for someone, the wrong someone. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OK so this is my first story on this account but I have written others on another but wanted a fresh start. I feel really inspired to write this (after my exams!) but wanted to post the first chapter as a teaser to get a feel for the sort of response it's going to get. This chapter doesn't give too much away but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Future chapters will be longer but exam revision is sort in the way at the moment.**

Being a bastard was never easy, especially when you were a bastard daughter of the Lord of Winterfell. However, being a bastard was slightly easier when you had a bastard sibling. That's why I was so close to Jon, and desperately sad to be splitting from him. He had long made it clear that he wanted to take the black, like our Uncle Benjen, but surely he was too young.

He wasn't the only one leaving Winterfell either. I was leaving too, going south with father and my sisters to King's Landing. Though to be truthful, father probably didn't want me to go along with him. What use was a bastard? But Catelyn despised me; I was just a reminder of her husband's unfaithfulness. It was better for me to be under his watch and he knew there was nothing left for me at Winterfell. The only ones I'd been close to were Jon and Arya and they were both leaving.

xxx

So that's how I came to be on the long road to King's landing, having kissed goodbye to the closest thing I had to a real brother and watched him ride North to the Wall. Our party was huge, including the King and his family and hundreds of Gold Cloaks protecting our rulers. Truth be told I cared little for the King, but he was my father's friend and I respected that. That did not mean I had to care for his bitch of a wife or his son. If only Sansa could hear what I was thinking! She was bloody besotted by the Prince Joffrey, in fact, I'd heard rumours that she was betrothed to him. Personally I couldn't think of anything worse, but she was over the moon. She even rode with him and the Queen Regent at the head of the column.

Arya was more like me. Neither of us were ladies, we didn't care for sewing or the like, though unlike Arya I cared little for fighting either. I was a bookworm. Arya had needle but knowledge was my weapon. After Jon, she'd been the first to accept me when my mother had sent me to live at Winterfell. Money was low, and she had to make a choice. In order to be able to feed herself she had to send me away. She sent me off with a merchant man who was travelling North and paid him to deliver me to Lord Stark. I had a note, that much I remember. Of course Lady Catelyn loathed me from the beginning and does even to this day. Even my father took a while to warm to me; it was like he tried to pretend I didn't exist. But eventually he came to treat me like all his other children. I think he actually liked me better than he did Jon. That's why Jon got the runt direwolf when we found the litter in the wood. I still can't believe there was the perfect number for us.

Astrid, Nymeria and Lady ran beside us. Though Sansa rode up front, the Royal Party made it clear that had no liking for the Wolf so Lady stayed near the back with us. There was a clear split in the party as we rode, the Baratheons and Lannisters rode together at the front while the Northerners rode along at the back. There were guards the whole length of the column, some Knights and some just sell-swords.

xxx

King's Landing looked just as I had imagined it from what books had said. What the books hadn't prepared me for was the heat. In the shade the heat was just bearable, but the sun on my skin felt like fire. Thankfully my room in the Red Keep was cooler with the stone walls doing their best to keep the heat out. The room was of a similar size to my bedroom back home in Winterfell, though there were decorations here in the red and gold Lannister and Baratheon colours.

xxx

It was dark by the time I left Lord Tyrion's chambers. He knew of my penchant for reading and offered to share his vast collection of books with me, an offer I gladly accepted. Most of the people would be at the feast by now, in preparation for the tourney tomorrow. I doubted that anyone but Arya would notice my absence, and that was assuming that she had turned up herself. Still, I wanted to at least show my face, after all it was likely to be the biggest feast I'd ever experienced. I picked up the pace in order to hurry to my chamber, though the heavy books in my hands hindered my more than I'd reckoned. Suddenly a great figure stepped out of the shadows in front of me and all my books fell to the floor.

"I scare you, girl?" I'd seen this man before, he rode with the King as one of the Kingsguard. Most of those swordsmen all looked the same in those gold cloaks but this man was identifiable by his burns. At least half of his face was covered with the disfiguration.

"Of course not, I just didn't expect to bump into anyone this late is all, I thought everyone would be at the King's feast. Apologies Ser."

"I am no fucking Knight, just a dog, and they don't let dogs into Feasts in these parts. More to the point why are you not there, or do they not accept bastards either?"

Well, that stung. Most people here had been polite to me, calling me Lady, though I'm pretty sure they knew my true status.

"I was just on my way from Lord Tyrion's library, he has quite the collection."

"Ah yes, the bastard bookworm. You'll soon learn, girl, that the world has little use for words."

He's drunk. I should have noticed the stench of wine on his breath sooner, though he had slowly been inching closer to me.

"I…I… I really should be going, my father will be wondering why I'm not at the feast. I am sure I'll see you at the tourney tomorrow, will you be taking part?"

"A day of swords, blood and death, it's all I'm good for."

xxx

I was the only one to not be excited about the tourney the next morning. It was the first thing Arya had been enthusiastic about since arriving at Kings Landing because she got to see real life fighting. And Sansa was the stereotypical Lady, waiting to see all the handsome Knights, conveniently forgetting her betrothal to the Prince Joffrey. I, on the other hand, was not so enthused. Fighting in the name of entertainment seemed barbaric, but my father was the King's hand now and I had to play a part in that. So I put up with my handmaids squeezing me into the light grey dress and sat in the blaring heat with the biggest fake smile on my face.

Before the tourney began all the riders paraded for the spectators. The largest cheer came for Ser Gregor Clegane, a beastly man known round these parts as the Mountain. There was also a cheer for Ser Loras Tyrell, though mainly from the ladies. Though apparently he only had eyes for one lady as he approached us and offered a rose to Sansa. She blushed as she gracefully accepted, but i turned to look at Joffrey and his face told a different story.

When the Tourney began it was as bad as I had thought, Ser Gregor Clegane killed a man in his first match, a feat that was met by cheers by the rest of the crowd. Sansa's friend Jeyne Poole cried so much she had to be removed from the stands. Cheering the poor man's death seemed ridiculous but I had father's reputation to uphold so I politely applauded as a young boy shovelled dirt over the blood on the ground and the body was removed.

The rest of the day went without tragedy, though there were 4 clear riders at the top of the competition; Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Jaimie Lannister of the Kingsguard, Ser Loras Tyrell and the Hound. The tourney finished for the day and riders and spectators alike adjourned to the feast. 3 of the riders were being crowded by admirers but the Hound stood alone, with just his wine flask for company. I figured that he couldn't be as drunk as last night, having been riding all day, so I went over to do the lady-like thing and congratulate him.

"Well rode today."

I don't know why I expected to get a conversation out of this man but all he did was grunt, take another swig of wine and stalk off towards the stables.

"Good luck for tomorrow anyway," I said sarcastically.

This time I got a response. "Fuck luck."

**A/N- that's all for now folks, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for the fab response for the first chapter, lots of follows and favourites! You may have noticed that I've altered the order of events a little to fit my story better compared to the books, sorry Mr Martin! Now I've come to the end of my exams I can really start writing, I'll aim to have the next chapter written before I post one so I won't have to make you wait too long!**

News of Lady Catelyn's abduction of Lord Tyrion spread like wildfire through the streets of Kings Landing. I personally didn't see how Tyrion could have hurt Bran, when he is scarcely taller than him, and certainly no bully. Moreover, he'd been the only Lannister to offer a warm reception to us, Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime had been the definition of hostile. And since the news their hostility had grown worse. It was now that I was grateful for my father's close relationship with the King, for the Queen had no doubt asked for his head by now. Though rumours were spreading that the King was growing tired of his Hand. I overheard two of the Kingsguard gossiping about what they had heard through the door at the latest meeting of the small council. Apparently Daenerys Targaryen was rallying an army across the sea, and was with child, a prospect that threatened King Robert. And so her ordered her to be eliminated, but my father's compassion (some would say it was his weakness) begged him to spare her for she was a child, younger than myself.

Arya now spent her days "water dancing" whatever that was, with that strange man from Braavos that my father hired. Sansa was the only Stark to receive an ounce of respect from the Queen. Meanwhile I stayed completely out of it, never repeating anything I overheard to anyone. I kept myself to myself, spending every day in Lord Tyrion's library, and at the rate I was reading I'd be out of books by the time winter came. Though I guess I should just be grateful that I was still granted access, what with tempers fraying between the King and my father.

Xxx

Closing the heavy tome in front of me, I decided to head back to my quarters. Daylight was fading and I'd exhausted the supply of candles in Lord Tyrion's chambers with my previous late stays. As such, my reading was restricted to daytime only, leaving the night for my mind to wander wherever it desired, though it was often spent with Arya bragging about what she'd learnt that day. However an idea dawned on me, in all my days spent here not one soul had disrupted me or come searching for a book, so would they be missed overnight? Cradling the large book "_The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, With Descriptions of Many High Lords and Noble Ladies and Their Children" _in my arms I made my way back to my room desperately hoping that I didn't bump into anyone. I did, however, decide to walk back via my father's chambers. Believe it or not, I grew lonely, I missed Jon greatly, and I hadn't sat down to talk to my father in a long while.

The door was ajar and through the gap I could see my father sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

"You look awful," I said jokingly. His head snapped up in panic at first, but at the sight of my face a small smile spread across his.

"I'm fine, just tired is all."

I nodded sceptically. The bags under his eyes gave the tiredness away, thought I suspected there was more on his mind than just a good night's sleep.

"Do you miss it? Winterfell. I mean, it was your home for a lot longer than it was mine, and I'd do anything to feel the cold again."

He chuckled, "Yes, Elina, of course I miss it, though I imagine we'll adjust to the heat here soon."

"And then when we return to Winterfell we'll hate the snow!" My reply was met by silence. I looked up at my father. "We will return to Winterfell, won't we?"

"I cannot say. My place now is as the King's Hand, and I will be here for as long as Robert needs me."

"I understand," Though my voice cracked a bit as I forced the word out. I guess it had been silly of me to expect anything less. I'd been treating this as a holiday, thinking that in a few weeks or months we'd be riding the Kingsroad back to Winterfell.

"Arya and Sansa seem to be adjusting well to their new lives here, but I admit I have not checked on you since we arrived. Are you not enjoying Kings Landing Elina?"

"I fear they are not as tolerant to bastards as we are in the North, but I have more than enough books here to keep me company. As long as I have something to read I am happy wherever we are."

His eyes shifted to the large book which was growing heavier in my arms with each minute.

"I am glad Lord Tyrion's vast collection is keeping you occupied, what beast of a book are you reading at the moment?"

"Just some history, I doubt you'd be interested in it," but nonetheless I placed the book on the desk in front of him. As he read the title I saw something spark in his eyes.

"May I borrow this book for a short while? I am sure you will be able to find another to grasp your attention for tomorrow, I should only need this for a couple of days at most."

"Of course, father, but I didn't think history was an interest of yours?"

"Maybe Kings Landing has changed me more than I thought. Anyway, you should return to your chambers now, I am sorry I have stolen your reading for the night."

I did as I was asked, and though the short walk back to my chambers was much easier without the weight of the book, I still wondered why that book in particular piqued my father's attention. He had rarely read a book for pleasure in Winterfell and I doubt that anything here would have changed that, so he must have been looking for something in particular. I wonder what?

Xxx

The following day, no matter how hard I tried, I could not focus on reading. My mind was elsewhere following the brief conversation with father yesterday. Faced with the news that my stay in Kings Landing may be longer than I had hoped, I decided that it was no use being cooped up inside, I may as well explore my new "home" further. Though I was unsure I would ever be able to call this place home.

The day was bright and sunny, as was common in the South, perfect weather for a walk. Upon arrival here we'd been warned of the dangers of walking unprotected in the streets of Kings Landing, but I doubted that anyone would take notice of a bastard. As an extra precaution I dressed in the plainest clothes I owned before sneaking out of the Red Keep. The guards paid me little attention, either they didn't notice me or they didn't care about me, I didn't know which. I imagine the Queen would be quite happy if there was one less Stark (technically Snow) to bother about.

Contrary to what we had been told, outside the gates of the Red Keep felt much safer to me. Other than rats, I was unsure what could harm me out here. However, everywhere I'd ever been before, I'd always had Astrid by my side and I definitely missed her as I made my way through the narrow streets. Though of course, the sight of a direwolf would definitely mark me out as a Stark, and that was not a popular thing to be in these parts. Nevertheless there was a gaping hole in my heart where Astrid once was. Turning her away was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, second only to watching Jon make his way to the Wall. Though I guess it was better than the alternative, I saw what father did (or was forced to do) to Lady, and Sansa cried for days. All I could hope was that Astrid and Nymeria had somehow found each other and were living safely in the wild together.

I knew enough about the City to know which parts to avoid. Flea bottom was the poorest area, and even in these plain clothes, I'd stick out like a sore thumb. The Street of Silk was where the whores plied their trade. I was feeling adventurous but to explore either place was tantamount to a death wish. I most desired to visit the Street of Flour, to visit the bakeries and see the food on offer to those outside the Red Keep. I had bought a little money with me, enough to purchase some food, but not enough to raise suspicion.

I did not dawdle, and stayed in the city only as long as I was happy. I made my purchase at the bakery before making my way back to the Red Keep. I was almost tempted to buy Sansa some lemon cakes, they were her absolute favourite, but I knew she'd never be able to not tell father where I'd been. I bought the simplest loaf of bread, warm and fresh out of the oven, and ate in on the walk back to the Red Keep.

While I'd been glad to get away for a change of scenery, the sense of safety offered inside the gates felt like a relief. Still, there was a sense of pride and excitement that I'd defied these rules and survived. However, after giving into my adventurous side this morning, what I really wanted to do was curl up with a book. After all, there's only so much excitement one can handle each day! However, I hated to start a new book leaving the previous one incomplete; it was one of Maester Luwin's teachings. When I had left his chambers last night, my father had been flicking through the pages of the book, and I hoped that he had finished with it. In this hope I set off towards his chambers. Even if he had not finished it, I had few pages left, and I could finish it and return it to him within a few hours.

When I reached the corridor, I was immediately concerned. My father's door was firmly shut and the guards normally stationed outside his door had been relieved of their duty. When there was important Hand duties, father often shut his door for privacy, but always had 2 members of the Kingsguard at his door. As I inched towards his room I heard raised voices and began to get worried.

"Lord Varys, you're an intelligent man, please do not pretend you don't understand what I'm insinuating."

"But my Lord, this accusation, it is treason." The sound of Lord Varys' voice sent shivers down my spine, for it seemed unnaturally high for a man and was laced with disloyalty. Of all people my father could turn to with this accusation, whatever it may be, I found it hard to believe that he had chosen Lord Varys. Then again, he never was the best judge of character.

"You think I don't know this? Treason or not people deserve to know the truth. Prince Joffrey is no more a Prince than I. This accusation does not come out of spite to the Queen, it is written plainly in this book. Joffrey is gold of hair, as are all Lannisters, he is not born to Robert and he is not the heir." Wait, what book, my book? But that wasn't the most important issue at hand, if Joffrey was a Lannister then who was his father? I wanted to run, I didn't want to witness this conversation any longer yet at the same time I felt rooted to the spot.

My father continued. "What's more, I know that Jon Arryn also requested this book before his untimely death. I'll say no more than that, you understand what I'm implying." This was getting ridiculous, I'd never been the biggest fan of King Robert and Queen Cersei but now they were lying murderers! But Robert seemed like an honest man, and he barely tolerated his wife and "son", what if he didn't know?

Suddenly the door flung open and I flattened myself against the wall in a futile attempt to pretend I hadn't overheard these allegations. Thankfully Lord Varys paid me no attention as he swept out of the room, but I found myself staring into my father's angry eyes when he came to shut the door.

"Get in here. Now!" I'd never seen him this angry. He slammed the door behind us. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," I squeaked. He buried his face in his hands.

"This is dangerous, Elina, it is not child's play anymore. No-one can know that you know this, as a matter of life and death. I will not answer any questions you have, and for your own good I am confiscating this book from you. I do not need to stress the need for discretion. Now if you don't mind, I have important letters to write."

"Be careful." For I had a feeling these 'important' letters would carry this sensitive information to those who oppose the Lannisters, and could risk open war against King's Landing. Suddenly life had got serious, and for once I envied Sansa's simple life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - OMG thank you so much for all the follows and favourites, I never really expected such a response. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I promise I'll try to update more regularly for all you lovely readers!**

Needless to say sleep evaded me that night. To be honest I hadn't slept well since arriving in Kings Landing thanks to the stifling heat but it wasn't that which kept me awake this night. My mind was racing with thoughts of what my father had discovered. And those brief moments I drifted to the edge of sleep I dreamt of the Queen finding out that we knew, and I would jolt awake again through fear.

Though I had never known Lord Arryn, his death had concerned both my Father and Catelyn, rightly so it would seem. Had he discovered the truth about Joffrey's lineage and paid the price? If so, would the same happen to Father if anyone found out that he knew?

The slumber that I had fallen into last night hadn't lasted long, so I was left with nothing but my thoughts until the first rays of the sun pierced into my chambers. After the tedium of being awake most of the night, and the fear that came with it, I thought I would be grateful for the light of day. Yet, the concept of throwing back the bedclothes and leaving my room was terrifying. And so I was stuck. Finally I decided that it was childish to hide within these 4 walls, for I decided that hiding is all that it was, Ladies of Winterfell should be braver than this.

Nonetheless, thoughts of last night still consumed me at breakfast. I ran through the events of the previous evening in a futile attempt to calm myself down, nothing bad would happen. I was relatively confident that no-one had overheard the conversation between Father and myself. What worried me most was that Father had confided in Lord Varys; the man who, in my opinion, was the least trustworthy in the whole of Kings Landing. Except maybe Lord Baelish.

And those letters, the ones that Father began writing last night, who had he written to? If Joffrey wasn't Robert's true son, and assuming Myrcella and Tommen weren't his either, then Stannis was the true heir. What would he do when he found that he was to inherit the Iron Throne? But this was all hypothetical, Robert was still going strong, he could yet produce a successor. And these letters could prove useful, surely Father had gained respect and loyalty from those he had written to. And if anything were to go wrong then we would surely have their protection. Everything would be fine.

I spoke little at breakfast, not that it was much of a change from normal. But even Arya's ridiculous stories of her water dancing couldn't tempt a smile out of me.

"Lina, are you even listening?!" Arya's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Had it been anyone else talking to me I might have been tempted to ignore them. But I couldn't ignore my little sister, I never had been able to, especially when she called me Lina. It was what she'd first called me before she could fully master my name.

"I erm…" Racking my brains for some excuse, I literally shook my head to try and shake these thoughts out. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, are you unwell? You should see the Maester if you are," Arya advised.

"Who's unwell?" Father's voice from behind us unsettled me.

"Elina said she didn't sleep last night, I thought it might be because she was unwell." As much as I loved Arya, she always stuck her nose in where it wasn't wanted. I know she meant well, she wasn't to know that she was digging me a rather deep hole.

"I'm fine, honestly. I was reading until the small hours of the morning and then when I tried to sleep, my brain just wouldn't switch off."

"All you do all day is read and now you're doing it all night; Lina, you should try to enjoy it here more. Make friends." Arya offered me her words of wisdom. If I wasn't so glad that she'd bought my pathetic excuse, I'd be irritated at her.

Our father chuckled, "Arya Stark, chief social adviser," and he ruffled her hair. She pretended to hate it, quickly smoothing it back into place, but I know Jon used to do the same to her and I could see that this bought back memories of him. Perhaps she hadn't thought much about the siblings we left behind, launching herself into her sessions with Syrio.

"I came to apologise to you that I'm afraid my work will be taking more of my time in the next coming days. Robert has gone on a hunting trip and has asked that I look after the Kingdom in his stead. It means I'll be able to spend even less time with you than I already do, but when he's back I promise that I'll make it up to you."

But spending time with my Father was now the least of my worries, how could he be so calm in a situation like this? King Robert was the only person that liked my father, and the only reason that everyone else tolerated anyone with the Stark surname. Sansa was the exception, she and Joffrey were besotted and so Queen Cersei tolerated her. She'd even been invited to sit at the high table. I suspected it had been a test of her loyalty, for the invitation didn't stretch to the rest of her family. Father sat there anyway, as the Hand, but it would mean leaving her two sisters behind. She'd gone without any hesitation, much to the Queen's delight.

I looked up to the high table, my eyes automatically focussing on the King's empty chair at the centre of the table, how had I not noticed that earlier? I scanned the length of the table, noting how happy Sansa looked and feeling angry that she was blind as to how awful her Prince was. My eyes reached the end of the table, seeing that the Kingsguard was always on duty, and found myself staring right into the eyes of the ugliest man in the Capital, the Hound.

His eyes continued glaring into mine, and somehow I did the same. No matter how much I wanted to tear my eyes away, I didn't want to look away and not know whether he was still looking at me. And exactly how long had he been looking at me, more importantly, why? I allowed my eyes to scan his face, looking carefully at the burn mark that engulfed it. I wondered how it'd happened, it would have been some sort of battle surely. The thought of dragons crossed my mind but I knew that an encounter with a dragon would do more damage that, if it was a dragon he was lucky to escape with just a burn mark.

When my eyes returned to his, I was shocked to see such emotion in his eyes. Sadness. Of course, I'd been rude, staring at his burn. Angry at myself for such rudeness my hands began to shake and I dropped the cup of water I hadn't even realised I was holding. I leapt out of my seat and away from the table desperate not to get any water over my dress. I was in no mood to head back to my chambers to get changed, I just wanted to get out of here.

I left the hall as slowly as I could manage without running. "Lina?" Arya called from back at the table, but I was glad she didn't follow me. I knew exactly where to aim for, the gate out to the City. Arya had advised me to make friends, she hadn't specified who with. Confident that no-one would follow me I slowed my pace, the guards would definitely suspect something if I ran out of the gate. Saying that, I hadn't done a great job of not drawing attention to myself this morning.

First thing this morning I'd have thought that the main thing on my mind would be what happened last night, after all, it's what kept me awake all night. Especially after Father's news at breakfast, I should have little worry for anything else. So how come all I can think of is the Hound?

The man is a killer, in fact I'm almost certain he killed Arya's friend in the incident on the way here, and yet the sadness etched on his face a few moments ago made him look as innocent as a newborn. I found it hard to believe that he was capable of such an emotion, though come to think of it this was probably the first time I'd seen him sober.

"Going somewhere?"

I spun round, momentarily unable to put a name to the voice. It was him.

"What do you care?"

A smirk crossed the Hound's face, "What makes you think I care?"

Well I didn't really know how to reply. Why should he care about me? He's employed to protect Joffrey, not me. I mean nothing to him.

"I've been told I should mingle." I informed him.

"Please tell me you don't mean with me," he said before he realised what I meant. "Oh you mean with the scum out there? You read all these books and you're still stupid?! Darling, they'll kill you. They'd rape you first, rip you apart, and then kill you. And I'm sure as fuck not coming to save you."

"I'm not asking you to save me, I can handle myself. I went out there the other day and I was fine."

"Well well, the bookworm can be sneaky, who'd have thought?"

Moments passed, both of us unsure what to say or do next. Out here, just the two of us, he looked scary again. No hint of sadness now.

"I should apologise, for this morning, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared at you like that."

"Staring at me or at this fucking hideous thing on my face? You think I'm not used to it?"

That made me feel even worse! I didn't want to be just another person staring at him because he was slightly different, I was a Stark (sort of) and I'd been raised better. After all, I was different here too, I'd been stared at and I know how it felt.

"Either way, I'm sorry." I began walking again, this time back towards my chambers. The Hound's warning had stuck with me; perhaps I would be safer here. Plus, in the aftermath of last night, I'd completely forgotten that I'd got my book back from Father. After the drama it had caused, I wasn't sure I wanted to read any more, but I just couldn't leave a book unfinished.

Thinking back over all my encounters with the Hound, particularly the one just now, I realised that I wasn't afraid of him like I should be. In fact, other than my family, he was the person in King's Landing I'd spoken to most. Well, that really did sum up my social life, or lack of it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Author Note

Authors Note:

Dear Readers/Followers

Apologies for the lack of updates for my stories. I've been doing a year of training for work, and I have exams coming up, and so I've found it hard to find time for writing.

Please be patient, I assure you that I have no plans to abandon this story. In fact, although I haven't been writing, I've still been brainstorming and have a really good idea of where this story is going.

So this story is officially on hiatus, for the next few months at least. From June onwards I will hopefully be free!

Watch this space =)


End file.
